


Valentine?

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [2]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Valentinstag...Lars stellt seine neue Freundin vor.Jeder mag sie.Jeder?





	1. first

Anders beobachtete die beiden verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln. Neugierig und eifersüchtig wachte er, auch als nun Martine, die neue Freundin, die Lars gerade der Familie vorstellen wollte, neben seinem Zwilling stand. Die blonde Frau war Lars viel zu nahe und Anders presste ärgerlich die blutleeren Lippen fester zusammen, als er sah, wie sein Zwilling nun nach ihrer Hand tastete und sein Daumen sanft über die weiße Haut des Handrückens strich.  
Wie konnte Lars es wagen?  
Wie konnte er es verdammt noch einmal wagen?!?

Julie, die neben ihm auf der Couch saß, schien bemerkt zu haben, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Anders konnte ihren sanften, brauen Blick auf sich ruhen fühlen, als er sich mit einem tiefen Grollen von der Couch erhob, drehte sich aber dennoch nicht zu ihr um. Mit langsamen Schritten trat er zu der kleinen Gruppe vor der Terrassentür, ein angespanntes, falsches Lächeln, auf den blassen, zerbissenen Lippen. Ein angespanntes, falsches Lächeln, welches das Blau seiner Augen nicht erreichte und nicht wärmen konnte. Kaltes Eisblau wanderte über Lars und Martine und streifte auch die Eltern, die sich angeregt mit der jungen, blonden Frau unterhielten.  
Lars sah ihm verwirrt entgegen, runzelte die Stirn und legte auch fragend den Kopf leicht schief, als er mit dem seltsamen Verhalten seines Zwillings nichts anzufangen wusste, „Was ist?“ Anders antwortete nicht und ältere Zwilling zuckte auch nicht unter dem kalten, blauen Blick zusammen, verstand er seinen Zwilling doch nicht mehr und konnte ihm nur noch sprachlos hinterhersehen, als dieser sich abrupt abwandte, „Anders …?“

Anders saß in seinem dunklen Zimmer auf dem Bett und hielt den Kopf gesenkt, als es an der Tür klopfte. Die lauten Schläge hallten durch die Dunkelheit, verloren sich in den Schatten, aber Anders sah kaum auf. Es hatte nicht an der Zimmertür geklopft, sondern an der Tür zum gemeinsamen Bad der Zwillinge, sodass Anders klar war, wer auf der anderen Seite der dünnen Holztür stand.  
Aber, er wusste trotzdem nicht, was er tun sollte.  
Das Klopfen ignorieren.  
Lars ignorieren?  
Lars hereinlassen?  
Aber, die Tür war eh nicht abgeschlossen und somit war es keine Entscheidung, die Anders treffen konnte. Alles Weitere würde nun alleine bei Lars liegen.  
„Kann ich reinkommen?“, ein schmaler Lichtstreif, fast wie ein Hoffnungsschimmer drang aus dem schmalen Spalt und fiel auf das dunkle Holz, nur um gleich wieder von Lars' langem, dunklem Schatten verschluckt zu werden, „Anders … Darf ich reinkommen?“ „Was willst du?“, Anders saß noch immer angespannt auf dem Bett, die blauen Augen glitzerten unheilvoll fragend in der Dunkelheit und wanderten über den dunklen Schatten seines Zwillings. „Verdammt, Andi. Was habe ich dir eigentlich getan?“, Lars schob die Tür weiter auf, trat in das, nun nur noch im Halbdunkel liegende Zimmer und zu Anders, „Warum machst du so ein Theater? Warum bist du überhaupt sauer … auf mich?“  
„Ach? Mamas und Papas Liebling hat keine Ahnung?“, knurrte Anders, erhob sich und trat einen Schritt auf seinen Zwilling zu, „Du bemerkst wohl nie etwas … Du bist einfach … blind!“ Lars öffnete seinen Mund, wollte sich gegen die Anschuldigungen verteidigen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder ohne ein Wort zu sagen und musterte Anders ungläubig und mit amüsiert hochgezogener Braue, „Ich fasse es nicht! Du bist echt… eifersüchtig … auf Martine … auf meine Freundin … Anders, das ist …?“  
Anders blieb still, nur in den blauen Augen war der wilde Mix aus Emotionen, die wahrscheinlich nicht einmal er selbst alle benennen konnte, deutlich sichtbar. Aber Lars kannte seinen Zwilling, kannte seine Mimik und auch seine Körpersprache und konnte so die ungeheure Anspannung in der schlanken, schattenhaften Gestalt erkennen, „Anders … Sie ist meine Freundin … Kannst du dich nicht etwas für mich freuen …?“ „ICH WEIß DAS, VERDAMMT!“, fauchte Anders und ballte hilflos die Hände, bevor er nach einigen, wie eine Ewigkeit erscheinenden Sekunden doch noch den Kopf hob, „DU MUSST MIR DAS NICHT AUCH NOCH UNTER DIE NASE REIBEN! Ich will mich nicht freuen! Ich will, dass sie verschwindet! Dass du sie nicht mehr ansiehst … Aber, ich kann einfach nichts gegen sie tun ...“ „Ach Anders … Auch, wenn ich nun eine Freundin habe … Es wird sich nichts zwischen uns ändern … Du wirst immer mein Zwilling bleiben. Mein zweites Ich.“, Lars lächelte aufmunternd, trat einen Schritt näher an seinen beinahe ängstlich und verzweifelt wirkenden Zwilling heran und wollte, wie schon so oft einen Arm um den Jüngeren schlingen und ihn zu sich ziehen, „Ich liebe dich, Anders ...“  
Aber sein Zwilling schnellte vorwärts, schlang die Arme um Lars' Taille und schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper seines überraschten und wie erstarrt dastehenden Zwillings. Große, blaue Augen sahen ... hilfe suchend … ängstlich … fordernd … in die filzgrauen Augen seines Zwillings, schlossen sich dann und dann fuhr es wie ein Blitz … wie eine elektrische Entladung, die seinen Körper beben ließ, durch Lars, als Anders ihn hungrig küsste.


	2. Chapter 2

„Anders ...“, Lars stieß seinen Zwilling von sich, die filzgrauen, noch von unbekannten Gefühlen umwölkt und Augen vor Überraschung weit aufgerissen, schluckte er und schlang dann zitternd die Arme um sich, „Was …?“ „Lars ...“, Anders wollte einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu treten, blieb aber mit einem Seufzen stehen, als Lars unwillkürlich zurückwich. Der jüngere Zwilling schien um jedes Wort kämpfen zu müssen und die Zähne gruben sich tief in seine Unterlippe, aber dennoch löste er seinen panischen Blick nicht von seinem Zwilling und sah ihn beinahe flehentlich an, „Ich liebe dich.“  
Lars blinzelte, sein Blick wanderte noch einmal über den vertrauten Körper seines Zwillings und er schluckte schwer, blieb aber still. „Sag etwas!“, Anders' leise Stimme klang nun mehr als flehend und er streckte bittend die Hand nach dem Älteren aus, „Bitte ...“ „Ich ...“, Lars schloss für einen Moment die Augen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und verließ wortlos das Zimmer. Die Badezimmertür fiel mit einem, in dieser Situation beinahe schon absurd leisen Geräusch ins Schloss und ließ Anders alleine in der plötzlich hoffnungslosen Dunkelheit seines Zimmers zurück.

„Ach man, Anders ...“, Tom seufzte, als zwei Tage später im Morgengrauen die Haustür öffnete sich zwei uniformierten Polizeibeamten, die seinen sichtlich betrunkenen Sohn flankierten, gegenübersah, „Was hat er dieses Mal angestellt?“ „Falscher Ausweis.“, fasste einer der Polizisten Anders' Abend knapp zusammen und der andere Beamte, der den schwankenden Jugendlichen gerade noch vor einem Sturz bewahren konnte, nickte und übergab den, beinahe über seine eigenen Füße stolpernden, betrunkenen Anders an seinen Vater, „Nüchter ihn erstmals aus ...“ „Anders, verdammt …“, Tom griff nach dem Arm seines Sohnes und stützte ihn, bevor er die beiden Polizisten noch einmal voll müder Dankbarkeit musterte, bevor er die Haustür schloss, „Danke, dass ihr ihn zurückgebracht habt.“

„Und nun?“, die großen, blauen Augen, denen es erst nach einigen Sekunden zu gelingen schien sich auf die Gestalt seines Vaters zu fokussieren, glänzten im hellen Licht der großen Diele beinahe schon fiebrig und er grinste betrunken, während er über die wenigen Silben der Worte stolperten, „Kriesch isch nun ne … Scht … Schtand ….pauke?“ „Anders ...“, Tom ließ seinen müden und auch etwas enttäuschten Blick über seinen Sohn, der beim nun mahnenden Tonfall aber einfach nur seine Augen verdrehte und bockig die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkte, wandern und schüttelte denn seinen Kopf, „Das hätte wohl keinen Sinn … Geh erstmal ins Bett. Wir reden morgen … Nein, nachher darüber.“  
Anders zögerte und es blitzte wieder tief in den, von Alkohol umwölkten, blauen Augen auf, während er den Kopf schüttelte und sich, plötzlich erschöpft wirkend, gegen die Wand lehnte, bevor er dann leise nuschelte, „Will nischt schlaffen ...“ „Warum nicht?“, Anders wehrte sich nicht, als Tom ihn in seine Arme zog, sondern klammerte sich an das alte T-Shirt seines Vaters und begann zu dessen Überraschung nun leise zu schluchzen. „Na komm ...“, Tom führte seinen verzweifelten Sohn in das Wohnzimmer und half ihm auf die Couch. Anders schien sich nur widerwillig von seinem Vater lösen zu wollen, griff dann aber nach einem der sorgsam arrangierten Kissen, zog die Knie an die Brust und bettete schließlich das Kinn darauf. Seine blauen Augen, nun entsetzlich klar und kalt, irrten nur kurz durch den Raum, bevor er sie schloss und seufzte, „Ich will nicht reden ...“ „Musst du auch nicht.“, Tom griff nach einer Decke und legte sie seinem zitternden Sohn um die bebenden Schultern, „Weißt du … Es ist halb vier. Da lohnt es sich nicht mehr ins Bett zu gehen. Was hältst du von einem Kaffee?“

Das ruhige, gleichmäßige Blubbern der Kaffeemaschine wirkte beruhigend und einschläfernd auf Anders und der Teenager lehnte sich erschöpft in das weiche Leder der Couch zurück. Dennoch lauschte er auf die vertrauten Geräusche und inhalierte das Aroma des frisch gebrühten Kaffees. Verschlafen öffnete Anders erst wieder müde die Augen, als Tom einige Minuten später mit zwei großen Tassen in den Händen, vorsichtig wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam.  
Mit einem Lächeln stellte er eine Tasse mit einem großen, schwarzen Schaf vor seinen Sohn auf den Couchtisch und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, „Bitte sehr, Milch mit einem Schuss Kaffee und viel Zucker.“ Anders brummte nur unverbindlich, beugte sich nun aber vor, um nach der Tasse zu greifen und legte die kalten Finger um das warme Porzellan, „Nicht jeder trinkt ihn schwarz wie des Teufels Seele ...“ „Stimmt.“, Tom nahm, um seinen etwas zurückhaltend wirkenden Sohn Freiraum zu lassen, auf einem der Sessel Platz und nippte, während er Anders auch weiterhin ruhig musterte, erneut an seinem Kaffee, „Seltsam, dass ihr da so unterschiedlich seid ...“  
Obwohl Tom den Namen des Zwillings nicht erwähnte, schien Anders sich dennoch gleich wieder zu verspannen. Die schlanken Finger des Teenagers legten sich fester um das dicke Porzellan und er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, „Es gibt noch andere Dinge, wo wir … zu unterscheiden sind.“ Sein Vater brummte zustimmend, „Es erstaunt mich trotzdem immer wieder.“ „Warum?“, Anders hatte den Blick gehoben und die blauen Augen funkelten nun störrisch und seine Stimme wurde leicht ätzend, „Weil Lars nicht mitten in der Nacht betrunken von der Polizei nach Hause gebracht werden würde? Weil er eine hübsche, blonde Freundin hat?“  
Toms sorgenvoller Blick glitt über seinen Sohn.


	3. Chapter 3

„Andi ...“, Lars legte eine Hand auf den Unterarm seines Zwillings, aber Anders schnaubte nur und schüttelte ihn wortlos ab, bevor er in seinem Zimmer verschwand und die Tür abweisend hinter sich ins Schloss warf. Für einen Moment sah Lars ihm einfach nur sprachlos nach, dann seufzte er und folgte seinem Bruder doch, „Anders, das ist albern … Seit vier Wochen ...“ „Mach die Tür von draußen zu.“, Anders saß mit einem Schulbuch auf den Knien auf der dunkelblauen Couch und sah seinem Bruder genervt entgegen, „Ich muss lernen.“ „Lernen.“, Lars zog eine Braue hoch, „Anders … Du bist Klassenbester ...“ „Und?“, Anders unterbrach ihn rüde, fuhr sich dann aber durch die Haare, „Ich habe zu tun. Also gut, komm endlich zur Sache. Du hast zwei Minuten. Was willst du von mir?“  
„Ich will endlich wieder mit dir reden.“, Lars kam näher und setzte sich, trotz des sichtlichen Widerwillens seines Zwillings auf die Lehne und nahm ihm vorsichtig das Buch aus den Händen und warf einen Blick auf den Titel, „Sommernachtstraum?“ „Hn.“, Anders wich dem Blick seines Bruders aus und seufzte, „So, wir haben geredet. Kannst du nun gehen?“ „Nur, wenn du mitkommst.“, Lars grinste und tippte seinem Zwilling gegen die Nase, „Wir wollen zum Fjord … Schwimmen und Surfen ...“ „Wir.“, endlich hob Anders wieder den Blick und musterte seinen Zwilling erwartungsvoll und doch fragend, „Wer … sind … wir?“ „Joacim … Ulrik … Ola ...“, zählte Lars mit einem Grinsen auf, als Anders sich mit jedem der Namen weiter zu entspannen schien, „Und die Mädels ...“  
Sämtliche Entspannung wich schlagartig wieder aus Anders' schmaler Gestalt und er wich mit einem heiseren Knurren von Lars zurück, „Kein Interesse ...“ „Ach komm schon. Das wird bestimmt lustig … Martine bringt ne Freundin mit. Eine niedliche Blonde, die gefällt dir bestimmt … und dann können wir gemeinsam ausgehen ...“ „VERSCHWINDE!“, Anders hatte sich halb von der Couch erhoben und seinen Bruder viel zu fest am Oberarm gegriffen. Hastig schob und zerrte er Lars aus seinem Zimmer, warf die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss und dieses Mal konnte Lars auch hören, wie der Schlüssel im Schloss herumgedreht wurde, bevor es dann im Zimmer gespenstisch still wurde.

„Wo ist Anders?“, Lars sah seufzend von seinem Teller, auf dem er das Essen eher lustlos hin und hergeschoben hatte auf, warf einen kurzen Blick auf den, auch bei diesem Abendessen wieder verwaisten Platz seines Zwillings und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung. Ich habe ihn seit heute Morgen nicht mehr gesehen ...“ „Julie.“, Yvonne wand sich nun an ihre älteste Tochter, „Gehst du bitte hoch und holst Anders?“ Das dunkelhaarige, sechsjährige Mädchen nickte eifrig und rutschte von ihrem Stuhl, dicht gefolgt von der vierjährigen Sarah, die sich bemühte mit ihrer großen Schwester Schritt zu halten.  
Erst, als die Schritte der Mädchen auf den steinernen Stufen verklangen, beugte Yvonne sich zu Lars und erkundigte sich besorgt, „Lars, ist was vorgefallen? Zwischen euch? Habt ihr euch vielleicht gestritten? Ist es wegen Martine?“ Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah hilflos zwischen seinem großen Bruder und seinem Vater hin und her, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein … Wie denn auch? Er redet nicht mehr mit mir … Die Verbindungstür ist seit Wochen abgeschlossen … Er geht mir aus dem Weg ...“ „Und warum?“, die warmen, braunen Augen Yvonnes Mutter wirkten besorgt, aber Lars zuckte wieder nur in der gleichen, hilflos wirkenden Geste mit den Schultern, „Hab ich doch schon gesagt. Ich habe keine Ahnung ...“  
„Er hat keinen ...“, die Schritte der Kinder kamen wieder näher und die beiden Mädchen versuchten einander, noch bevor sie die Küche erreicht hatten, in der Lautstärke zu überbieten, „HUNGER!“ Beide Mädchen schlitterten nun über die frisch polierten Fliesen und kamen atemlos vor dem Tisch zu stehen und Julie platzte noch einmal damit hinaus, „Anders sagt, er hat keinen Hunger.“ Die Eltern und die beiden Teenager wechselten über die Köpfe der kleinen Mädchen, die nun wieder auf ihre Stühle kletterten hinweg sorgenvolle Blicke, aber schließlich seufzte Yvonne und erhob sich rasch, „Ich werde seinen Teller in die Mikrowelle stellen ...“

„Anders ...“, Tom verzichtete darauf das Licht in der Küche anzuschalten, als er mitten in der Nacht in der Tür stand und seinen am Tisch sitzenden Sohn beobachtete, „So geht es nicht weiter.“ Anders hob zwar den Kopf, wirkte aber dennoch wenig erstaunt, als er seinen Vater knapp von Kopf bis Fuß betrachtete, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte und lustlos mit der Gabel in das aufgewärmte Essen pikte, „Hmmmmh.“ „Andi.“, Tom zog einen der Stühle zurück, ließ sich mit einem Seufzen darauf sinken und betrachtete Anders nachdenklich über den Tisch hinweg.  
„Was …?“, die Gabel hielt auf halbem Weg zum Mund inne, Anders seufzte genervt und seine blauen Augen schienen selbst im Halbdunkel warnend zu funkeln, „Möchtest du schon wieder mit mir über Lars' Freundin reden? Willst du wissen, ob sie heiraten wollen? Oder Kinder planen? Du hast echt ein ungutes Interesse an den Beiden …“ „Und du bist immer noch eifersüchtig.“, Tom lächelte sanft, aber sein Sohn schnaubte nur, „Klar, ich wollte auch immer so eine Blondine wie Martine ...“ „Nein, wolltest du nie. Du willst Lars.“, Toms Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht, zeigte weder Abscheu, noch Verständnis, sondern wirkte einfach nur fragend. Aber selbst im Dunkeln der Küche, die nur vom Mondlicht und den hellen Laternen auf dem Kiesweg erleuchtet wurde, war deutlich zu erkennen, wie Anders seine Augen aufriss und sich die schmalen Wangen röteten, während der Zwilling nach Luft schnappte und die Gabel in der herrschenden Stille viel zu laut klirrend auf den Tisch fiel, „Was?“  
„Du willst Lars.“, wiederholte Tom ruhig, aber Anders schüttelte sofort den Kopf und versuchte sich herauszureden, „Quatsch … Er ist mein Bruder … mein Zwilling!“ „Du warst schon immer sehr auf Lars … fixiert … Und, er auf dich. Er hat dich beschützt … Und du warst schon immer eifersüchtig … Wir haben es als Zwillingssache abgetan … Es belächelt und nie so … ernst genommen … Wir haben es wohl niemals richtig verstanden.“, Tom griff über den Tisch nach der zitternden Hand seines Sohnes und strich sanft über die kalten, bebenden Finger, „Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte dir helfen ...“  
„Und wie?“, die blauen, in dem Zwielicht beinahe schwarz wirkenden Augen schienen mutlos und leer und Anders seufzte, als er nun behutsam den Kopf schüttelte, „Und nun? Willst du mich zum Psychiater schleppen? Oder lieber zu einem Psychologen? Oder soll ich lieber zu Yvonne in die Gesprächstherapie, damit niemand erfährt, was für ein kranker, gestörter Freak ich bin?“ „Du würdest dich raus reden. Den Leuten erzählen, was sie hören wollen.“, Tom schmunzelte gedankenverloren und strich weiterhin über die kalte Hand, „Ich habe einen anderen … Vorschlag für dich.“


	4. Chapter 4

„Komm … das ist deine Chance, Anders!“, seine beste Freundin grinste zu ihm auf und strich sich mit einer ruppigen Bewegung die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht, „Los!“ „Meine Chance einen kompletten Vollidioten aus mir zu machen!“, stieß Anders zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und versuchte den Griff abzuschütteln, „Lass mich los, Tine! Ich will Lars nicht sehen!“ „Pf!“, der blonde Teenager schnaubte, „Du warst 17 Monate in den Staaten … Und nun willst du mir erzählen, dass du deinen ZWILLNG nicht sehen willst?!?“ „Gut, ich will meinen Zwilling sehen.“, gab Anders, als sie nun das Ende der langen Schlange erreicht hatten und sich anstellten, schließlich voller Verdruss zu, „Aber, ich will ihn NICHT küssen!“  
„Ach? Hat die Trennung gewirkt?“, Tines blaue Augen funkelten voller Neugier und Anders presste die schlanken Finger so fest in das empfindliche Fleisch der Handinnenfläche, dass einige Blutstropfen über das blasse Handgelenk liefen, „Ja … Ich habe eine Freundin, wie du dich erinnerst ...“ Wieder schnaubte Tine und machte, ohne Anders loszulassen, eine abweisende Handbewegung, „Camilla … Ich hab's vergessen …“ „Nun, wo du dich wieder erinnerst ...“, Anders versuchte sich aus dem erstaunlich festen Griff zu befreien, aber Tine schüttelte nur frustriert den Kopf und zog ihn wieder etwas weiter voran, „Anders, was hast du zu verlieren? Lars sitzt in der Kussbude … Er küsst jeden … 10 Kronen für einen Kuss auf die Hand … 50 für einen Kuss auf die Wange und 100 für einen Kuss auf den Mund … Er wird keine Frage stellen ...“  
„Warum habe ich dir davon eigentlich erzählt.“, murmelte Anders, der sich halb panisch nach einem Fluchtweg umsah und schließlich doch ergeben den Kopf senkte, „Scheiße ...“ „Was hast du zu verlieren? Und von einem Kuss träumst du seit du … zwölf bist.“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern und zog einen zerknitterten Schein aus ihrer Hosentasche, den sie Anders mit einem Grinsen in die Hand drückte, „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum du nun so ein verdammtes Drama daraus machst?“ „Ich will dass er mich küsst ...“, als sich beim Klang seiner wütenden Stimme die Köpfe in der Schlange zu ihm umdrehte, senkte Anders mit roten Wangen seine Stimme, „Ich will dass er mich küsst, weil er es will … Weil er mich liebt … und nicht, weil ich ihn dafür bezahle ...“ „Vielleicht gibt’s ja noch einen weiteren Kuss.“ Tine tat seine Befürchtungen mit einem knappen Schultern zucken ab und gab ihm einen Stoß, so dass er einen Schritt nach vorne taumelte und Anders hielt den Kopf gesenkt, als er sich nun Schritt für Schritt seinem Zwilling näherte:

Lars zwinkerte einer Gruppe von kichernden und erröteten Teenagermädchen noch einmal zu, bevor er sich seinem nächsten 'Kunden' zuwandte. „ANDERS!“, aus dem freundlichen Lächeln, das er all seinen 'Kunden' bisher gezeigt hatte, wurde ein viel ehrlicheres und die filzgrauen Augen strahlten, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du herkommen wolltest … Wolltest du nicht mindestens bis Weihnachten in den Staaten bleiben …? Anders starrte seinen Zwilling nur an, er hatte in beinahe anderthalb Jahren geglaubt endlich über seine Gefühle für seinen Zwilling hinweg gewesen zu sein und nun wieder eine normale, geschwisterliche Beziehung mit ihm führen zu können. Aber stattdessen schlug sein Herz, kaum dass er Lars wieder sah, nun gleich wieder bis zum Hals und er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden, als er nun beinahe mechanisch die Banknote auf den Tresen vor Lars legte  
„Bist du ok, Andi?“, Lars wirkte skeptisch und sein Blick wanderte von dem Geldschein zum erstarrten Gesichtsausdrucks seines Zwillings, bevor er etwas ungläubig fragte, „Du willst … dass ich dich küsse?“ „Ich ...“, Anders räusperte sich und schaffte ein etwas schiefes Grinsen, „Natürlich. Ich zahle doch auch dafür. Ich bin einer deiner … Kunden, wie alle anderen auch ...“ „So so ...“, Lars lächelte, der schiefe Zahn grub sich in die Unterlippe, ein unwiderstehlicher Anblick der Anders einen wohligen Schauer durch den angespannten Körper jagte. Die filzgrauen Augen trugen einen Ausdruck, den Anders einfach nicht zu deuten in der Lage war, aber der jüngere Zwilling konnte auch nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, als Lars sich nun vorsichtig zu ihm beugte.  
Anders starrte ihn überrascht an, wirkte komplett überwältigt von der gesamten Situation, als Lars' weiche Lippen nun seine streiften. Lars' Hand strich über seine Wange, der Daumen fuhr hauchzart über die scharfen Wangenknochen, während Anders mit nie gekanntem Hunger den so lang ersehnten, richtigen Kuss noch weiter vertiefte und Lars an seinem Shirt näher zu sich zog. Anders interessierten die Regeln für Kussbuden nicht, falls es sie überhaupt geben sollte. Es war ihm egal, welche Küsse schicklich waren, wie lange sie dauern und ob er Lars überhaupt anfassen durfte. Alles war ihm egal, er wollte nur noch, dass dieser Kuss niemals mehr enden würde.

Als Lars den Kuss aber schließlich doch noch löste, war bei Anders die Enttäuschung beinahe schmerzlich spürbar und als nun die ersten, klaren Gedanken zurückkehrten, errötete er und löste seine Finger aus dem Stoff des T-Shirts und versuchte es glatt zu streichen, „Lars … Es tut mir leid ...“ Der Daumen strich nun noch einmal sanft über die noch kussgeschwollene Unterlippe, während Lars' seltsam forschender Blick Anders zu fesseln schien. „Lars ...“, Anders senkte den Blick und wollte gerade fliehen, in der Menge verschwinden, als die langen Finger seines Zwillings sich plötzlich fest um sein Handgelenk schlossen.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien es keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen den Zwillingen zu geben, bis Anders den Blick löste und mit roten Wangen zu Boden sah. „Ich mache eine Pause.“, Lars erhob sich, ohne sich um das Missfallen in der Warteschlange zu kümmern und zog seinen Zwilling durch die Menschenmassen, die das Schulfest besuchten. Anders' Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, aber er dachte nicht einmal daran sich gegen den festen Griff seines Zwillings zu wehren, als dieser ihn in einen der leeren Klassenräume zog und die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

„Lars, lass … lass mich bitte erklären! Tine … Ich ...“, flehte Anders in einem Versuch den angerichteten Schaden wenigstens zu minimieren, aber sein Bruder ließ ihn nicht einmal zu Ende sprechen. Stattdessen trat Lars zu ihm, hob vorsichtig eine Hand und legte sie auf den Hinterkopf. Die schlanken Finger spielten für einen Moment mit den langen Strähnen, bevor Lars sich wieder zu ihm beugte und ihn küsste. Dieses Mal war es aber kein vorsichtiger, beinahe schon harmloser, sich voran tastender Kuss, wie der an der Kussbude, sondern Lars schien ihn voller Genuss immer weiter vertiefen zu wollen.  
Anders klammerte sich an seinen Zwilling, noch immer voller Angst, dass das alles nur ein seltsamer Traum wäre, der viel zu schnell enden würde, sobald Lars begriff was er da tat. Aber, Lars schien das egal zu sein, seine andere Hand stahl sich unter das Shirt und strich über die warme Haut seines Zwillings, der zufrieden in den Kuss seufzte. Endlich schloss auch Anders die Augen, knabberte bettelnd an der Unterlippe und strich mit der Zunge über die rauen Lippen, bevor er dann die warme Mundhöhle zu erforschen begann. Auch Lars schien seinem Zwilling in nichts nachzustehen wollen und beide Bruder schnauften erschöpft, als sie den Kuss eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später doch lösen mussten.  
„Scheiße ...“, Anders leckte sich atemlos über die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf, „Was haben wir getan ...“ Eigentlich hätte er so viel anderes viel lieber gesagt. Was er wirklich fühlte, was er schon all die Jahre gefühlt hatte und was ihn letztlich aus den Armen seiner Familie alleine . in die vereinigten Staaten getrieben hatte. „Wenn du es nicht weißt, habe ich es wohl nicht gut gemacht … Wie haben uns geküsst ...“, murmelte Lars, lächelte dann aber und griff erneut nach der Hand seines Bruders, „Lauf nicht weg … Nicht schon wieder ...“ „Was?“, große, erschrocken dreinblickende, blaue Augen starrten Lars an, aber der ältere Zwilling lächelte nur und zog den widerstrebenden Anders zu sich, „Ich habe dich so vermisst … Ich wollte dir so viel sagen … Aber du … du bist einfach verschwunden … Du hast dich geweigert mit mir zu reden ...“  
„Worüber denn auch?“, Anders klang noch immer atemlos, wehrte sich nun aber nicht mehr gegen den festen Griff seines Zwillings,sondern lehnte sich gegen Lars, „Du hast eine Freundin und … Und du hast mir klar gemacht, was du von mir hältst ...“ „Scheiße … Muss ich dich noch mal küssen, um dir zu zeigen, was ich wirklich von dir halte?“, Lars' Augen blitzten herausfordernd, aber Anders gab nicht so einfach nach, „Und selbst wenn … was ist mit Martine? Was ist mit uns? Wir sind immerhin ...“ „Zwillinge?“, Lars schnaubte und machte eine rasche, abwehrende Handbewegung, „Mir scheiß egal … Ich habe dich so lange vermisst … und hatte wirklich genug Zeit zum Nachdenken ...“ „Dann …?“, Anders leckte sich nervös über die Lippen und verstummte dann, noch immer zu ängstlich um den Blick von Lars zu lösen. „Ich liebe dich, du … Idiot ...“, die Hand seines Bruders strich sanft über die Lippen, noch zärtlicher als ein Kuss und Lars lächelte etwas schief, „Kannst du mir … noch einmal eine Chance geben?“


End file.
